writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 123
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is in the pink. Artist - The Big Pink. Song - Velvet. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Suspicious Behinds Darren from Solihull asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding Elvis? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Darren, I can confirm that your email has arrived. It would appear to me that you are somewhat confused regarding the conjecture surrounding Elvis' demise. Some people do indeed believe that he faked his own death. I have yet to hear, however, of any reports pertaining to the fact that he might also have faked his own poo. ---- UK Munky Gold Plus One ---- Bullshit Ben from Hatfield asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding China Shops? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Ben, I did indeed receive said email. Many disgruntled bulls have contacted me with regards to this particular subject. Sadly I am unable to explain why China Shop Proprietors feel the need to continually snub your custom. I can only suggest that you and your ilk make all future crockery purchases via the internet? *Pictured: A disgruntled Ben after being ejected from yet another China shop. ---- Munky's Twitterings '''Munky is now available on [http://twitter.com/UnkleMunky Twitter>>>] ---- It's no Joke Simone from Belfast asks - Dear Unkle Munky, What's the difference between cottage pie and shepherd's pie? 'Unkle Munky says -''' I don't know, Simone, what is the difference between cottage pie and shepherd's pie? Simone replies - Huh? It's not a joke, Munky! I'm just wondering what the difference is? 'Unkle Munky says -' ...I don't get it. Simone adds - Oh for god's sake! ---- Munky's Passport Anomaly ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - I've just received an official looking email regarding your passport photo, Munky. Apparently a Lego version of your good self will not suffice!'' 'Unkle Munky says -' But I have a terrible spot on my forehead, Mary!? Surely they can understand my reticence to submit an authentic photograph under such circumstances? ''Mary sighs - Give me strength...'' ---- Munky's HeadLies ---- Mouse Trap Liam from County Tyrone asks - Dear Unkle Munky, How many times are the police going to allow Mickey Mouse to get away with robbing banks? Given his celebrity status, surely Mr. Mouse can't be that hard to track down? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Liam, The aforementioned mouse, according to my sources, is not the actual perpetrator of said crimes. It would appear that armed robbers are simply using his merchandise to disguise their own identities. Liam adds - Oh I see. I suppose that would make sense. After all, grown men who are still fanatical about an animated mouse won't exactly want their identities revealing will they? '''Unkle Munky scratches his head... ---- Toilet Break ---- World Malaria Day Tyler from Stirling asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I believe that today is 'World Malaria Day'. I was just wondering how you might be celebrating? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Tyler, World Malaria Day has not been organised as a celebratory event! The whole point of today is to raise awareness of this terrible disease. Tyler replies - Oh bugger. Really? Well that's my plans ruined! I was going to have a Malaria based party. ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>